Thanks Dorian
by Jojox483
Summary: What, according to my imagination could have happened in that prevented future, and the there with beloning aftemath


A/N I checked for spelling and stuff but it's typed on my phone so I'm afraid I can't guarantee much.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She downed yet another drink and sunk her head into her arms. They'd just returned to Haven and she'd refused any more meetings today, instead opting to spend the rest of the day in the tavern. She knew they'd respected her desire for peace only because Dorian had been kind enough to take it upon him to tell them what had transpired.

The clunk of mugs being put on the table shook her from the dark turns her head was taking.

"So, instead of talking about the future, you want to drown all of it?" The dwarf sat down next to her with a worried expression.

"The Elder One in charge, Red lyrium everywhere and everyone dead? Of course I would prefer to forget all of it." she sighed deeply and waved at the barmaid to get another. "And truth be told Varrick, I'd rather not talk about it at all."

Of course, there had been one nice thing in all of that Shit, but she'd rather die than tell Varrick.

When she closed her eyes, she could still recall those last moments before they ran off to keep the demons at bay. Long enough for Dorian to open that damned portal and even then it had taken him long enough for their lifeless bodies to be tossed in their direction.

After downing the ale she got up, leaving through the side entrance and ignoring Varrick. She walked up to the steps, to where she knew she'd f8nd Dorian, and true to his habits, there he stood.

"Would you mind walking with me?"

He offered his arm and she took it, only now realising she wasn't as balanced as she felt.

They'd agreed silently to take a stroll in a direction no people were and only there did she dare to open her mouth.

"Doesn't it bother you that they just tossed their lives away"

He pulled her into a hug instead. "No, because they did it to live another day. And besides," he smiled "I don't think that's the bit that's really bothering you?"

"Don't you dare say it out loud, you agreed to never talking about it"

"Oh come on" he smiled still "it didn't seem as if he minded your actions?"

"He was a dead man walking who hadn't had any fysical contact in over a year… even you would not have minded.."

"Still he seemed to be greatly into it? That wouldn't have happened if he wasn't into you in the first place. Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Yes, he didn't want to know what we saw, regardless."

"You know, little one, I think you're just unhappy that you now have to confess to him twice. At least that's what I'm assuming what you said to him?"

She chuckled "it wasn't so much a confession, as it was a 'if I die I can do so with one less regret in my heart.' Now, or course, that left me very much alive, wishing I hadn't done it."

They continued to talk a while longer until the sun was truly gone and he escorted her back to her cabin. And only after making him swear again he'd never tell the man he was allowed to leave. Leaving her alone in her bed to toss and turn in her nightmares.

The next day she spent setting targets on fire, safely away from the other training soldiers.

Half her night had been filled with even worse versions of what happened in the prevented future, the other half had been spent lingering on how it had felt to finally have him in her arms, and kissing him like there was no tomorrow, because evidently, there wasn't.

After a good hour or alternating between setting trees on fire and dowsing said fires, she realised she was being watched. Not thinking clearly she whirled around and tossed a rock at the offender, only to see it easily deflected be the man whose face had haunted most of her night.

"Don't you think you've tormented the trees enough for today? Perhaps it would be interesting to talk about what you've seen in that terrible future?"

She shrugged and sat down on a nearby rock "I thought you weren't interested?"

"Well, I've changed my mind, is that so terrible of me?"

She clenched her fists. "What brought that about"

"Well, Dorian-"

"I'm going to murder him."

He raised his hands. "If you'd let me finish, you'd know he didnt _tell_ me anything. He… dreamed exceptionally loud yesterday and in my wonderings I encountered what he whitnessed."

She stared off into the far distance, unable to look him in his eyes.

"Would you truly have regretted it?"

Her gaze dropped to her knees and she found herself unable to answer his question.

He closed the space between them and gently lifted her chin, so she had to look him in the eyes.

She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something but still no words came out.

Instead of saying anything else he landed is mouth on hers, sinking to his knees so they'd be on a more similar height, but not breaking contact.

Only after what seemed like forever did they break their kiss, gasping for air. She leaned het forehead against his and smiled. "I suppose I'd now have to go and thank Dorian for telling you anyway?"

"Hmm…" his eyes having a mischievous glint "Or you could kiss me again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you think!


End file.
